No fue mas que una simple amistad
by KerryRusso
Summary: Que tantos sentimientos pueden surgir y desaparecer en una semana. Comportamientos extraños hacen dudar a Arthur. Alfred toma solo las decisiones de su relación. Entre lágrimas y recuerdos reflexiona sobre lo que tuvieron y pudieron haber hecho si seguían juntos, llegando a preguntarse si fue un amor real o solo un romance fugaz de adolecentes.


Bien chicos, pues aquí les dejo mi primer intento de fic xD espero os agrade :3 dejen sus comentarios, les gusto no les gusto, es popo, la historia esta para covertirla en libro y película o para botarla al basurero u.u.

Lamentablemete los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son mios, pertenecen al grande Hidekaz Himaruya. ( Owo)

Resumen: Que tantos sentimientos pueden surgir y desaparecer en una semana. Comportamientos extraños hacen dudar a Arthur. Alfred toma solo las decisiones de su relación. Entre lágrimas y recuerdos reflexiona sobre lo que tuvieron y pudieron haber hecho si seguían juntos, llegando a preguntarse si fue un amor real o solo un romance fugaz de adolecentes.

** Capitulo I : Indiferencia**

Por fin llegaba el lunes, después de unas pequeñas vacaciones en su ciudad natal (Londres), Arthur regresaba contento y relajado, entusiasmado por la idea de poder ver a su querido Alfred, quien no había visto ya desde hace dos semanas, esas dos largas semanas. En su mente se había imaginado muchas veces el rencuentro, los dos abrazados diciéndose lo mucho que se extrañaban, lo que único que pudieron articular antes de comerse a besos; el corazón empezó a acelerársele de solo pensarlo, en el transcurso a la escuela no paraba de sonreír. Ese día en especial, se había levantado temprano para escoger el atuendo perfecto para verlo de nuevo, algo que fuera de gala pero no muy exagerado, eligiendo algo "sutil" como pensó él después de unos minutos, se apresuró a tomar una ducha, lavo sus dientes, peino su cabello con perfecto cuidado de que no pareciera ni muy esforzado ni muy elaborado, viéndose al espejo sonrió para si mismo. Bajo las escaleras apresurándose a salir. Tomo el autobús que lo llevaría a la estación de trenes, llegando con el tiempo justo para encontrase con Alfred. Se dirigió al anden 72-A esperando toparse con él, busco entre las personas, parándose en las puntas de sus pies para poder obtener una vista mejor.

_¡Ahí esta_! Se dijo inquietado para si mismo mientras caminaba al encuentro con él. Alfred bajaba las escaleras dirigiéndose al anden, acompañado de su hermano gemelo Matthew. Había pequeños flashbacks en su cabeza, conversación entre los dos por internet:

_No sabes cuanto te extraño… yo también… Ya deseo verte y abrazarte fuerte contra mi pecho… besarte los labios detenidamente, acariciar tu suave rostro… Arthur… porque te fuiste… estas dos semanas sin ti son vacías_.

_Losé Alfred… son vacías… losé… te extraño tanto._

Arthur se acercó por detrás, tocándole el hombro y moviéndose de lugar contrario para que este no lo viera, era raro que Arthur hiciera ese tipo de bromas, siempre se comportaba adecuadamente y a la altura de la situación, nunca se exasperaba en decir las cosas, era algo reservado y un poco gruñón, pero de vez en cuando podía darse el lujo de ser gracioso, como en ese momento, mas aún que la emoción lo carcomía haciéndolo comportarse como un chiquillo. Alfred volteo para ver quien le había tocado, pero no vio nada , dándose vuelta al otro lado se encontró con la sonrisa del cejón.

-Jejejeje, que pasa Alfred alguien te está molestando- Dijo con una sonrisilla algo emocionado.

- Ah pues no, no te vi venir- contesto el rubio con un tono estoico, mientras seguían caminando hacia el andén-

- Hola Artie- saludo el rubio mas pequeño con alegría- Cuando llegaste? – pregunto entusiasmado.

- El día de ayer por la noche- contesto mientras volteaba su mirada a su querido – Cómo estas? – Se apresuró a preguntarle mientras entrelazaba su mano con la del estadounidense.

- I´m fine - contestó a secas.

-¿Hiciste algo divertido esta semana?-seguía preguntando mientras subían al tren.

-Nada fuera de lo normal- contesto de nuevo sin expresión alguna.

Realmente esa no era las palabras que esperaba escuchar. Pensaba, que le diría que estaba mal en su ausencia, que se la paso pensando en él todo el día, extrañándolo y esperando a su regreso; pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

-Vamos algo divertido te ha de haber sucedido- pregunto esperanzando en que el otro contestara de mejor manera.

-No. Te digo, nada paso. Hice los deberes que nos dejaron encargados, dormía hasta tarde y vi televisión casi todo el día.-

Ante tal respuesta se pregunto extrañado _¿Qué nada divertido le había sucedido?_ Lo de la televisión, era muy comprensible, le encantaba pasar horas de ocio viendo series policiacas, dibujos animados, o algún programa que tratara de súper héroes. _¡¿Hizo los deberes?!_... Eso era muy raro en Alfred siempre esperaba al último momento posponiéndolos, para al final optar por no hacerlos y decir que se le habían olvidado en casa de alguien, por lo general cuando alguien le cuestionaba acerca de sus vacaciones, exclamaba exaltado: "Oh, fueron perfectas. Nos reunimos con mi familia en mi casa, vieron todos mis tíos y primos, contamos chistes, jugamos algo de futbol e hicimos una gran parrillada", "¡ Was awesome! Fuimos de paseo a las montañas e hicimos esquí y aprendimos a manejar motos de nieve ¡JaahJaah!", "Me inscribí en un torneo de futbol, con mi equipo llegamos a la final, y la fiesta de celebración fue súper alocada" o algo por estilo; pero no esta vez. Inmediatamente Arthur noto que algo sucedió, tal vez exageraba, pensó para si, pero nunca exageraba, lo sabia, era solo que conocía a Alfred, nunca estaba tan callado o seguía una conversación con seriedad. Sacudió un poco la cabeza alejándose esos cuestionamientos sin sentido, limitándose a seguir caminando a su lado tomado de la mano, que para su gusto, sentía fría y tiesa.

Tomaron el tren que los llevo a la institución, Alfred seguía callado, con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo. Matthew buscaba entre su mochila unos apuntes que quería mostrarle a Arthur, mientras no paraba de hablar sobre cosas sin valor. Ciertamente el pequeño era cariñoso y tranquilo, aunque a veces lograba desesperar con su tremenda ingenuidad o sus diálogos sin sentido en una conversación ajena; pero Arthur como el caballero que era, no podía hacerle mala cara o ser malo con él como los demás lo hacían comenzado por su propio hermano quien nunca le dejaba en paz, haciéndole bromas y jugarretas un poco pesadas, que hacían que Matt saltara de sus casillas haciendo berrinches contra su agresor. Ponía una atención nada especial, la normal que le brindaba a cualquiera, cualquiera que no fuera un rubio alto de ojos profundamente azules, con una actitud que imponía confianza y frescura, aunada a su perfecta sonrisa, respondía a sus preguntas aburridas y seguía la conversación tranquilamente.

Al fin llegaron a la institución con un buen tiempo, bajaron todos los alumnos lentamente, quedándose atrás ellos solos.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto preocupado

Ehh – murmuro- Ahh – dijo cayendo a la cuenta- Si estoy bien. ¿porqué preguntas?

-Te noto serio desde hace un momento - dijo mirandolo a los ojos.

-Serio? No estoy bien no pasa nada- asintio esquivando la mirada.

Arthur se limito a preguntar más, creyendo el la flácida respuesta. Llegaron al salón juntos como lo hacían ya desde hace dos meses, al entrar pudieron notar las miradas de los demás, que los siguieron hasta que tomaran asiento, juntos uno del otro, claro esta. Su salón estaba repleto de personajes singulares y mas aún el grupo de amigos con el que solían se juntarse. Paso el día en la escuela. Todos estaban platicando acerca de sus vacaciones. Francis, mejor amigo de estos, no paraba de comentar sobre su hermoso Paris, lo increíble que se la había pasado, comiendo esos manjares que solo se concebían en la cocina francesa, las fiestas elegantes a las que asistió y sin mencionar sus conquistas, al final resoplando de como regresar a New York se le hacia fastidioso, egocéntrico como siempre dándose aires de grandeza. Al verlos entrar de inmediato saludo a los dos besándoles amabas mejillas, irritando a Arthur con las cursis muestras de cariño y si quiera causándole a Alfred una extrañada y forzosa sonrisa. A pesar de ser de carácter diferentes, los tres se llevaban muy bien, se habían conocido desde el inicio de cursos, en una clase formando equipos. Francis hablando maravillas de él, Arthur callado, atento observándolos, pero mas perdido en la risa de Alfred, que comenzaba a romper el hielo con un chiste. Desde ese momento Arthur no imagino que esa sonrisa destellante y despreocupada se convertiría en su obsesión, y que aquel vanidoso francés podría llegar a ser su mejor amigo.

Fueron conociéndose día a día, compartiendo historias, bromas, miradas, peleas si sentido, la comida que Francis tanto presumía que según era la mejor del mundo. Sin darse cuenta Alfred y Arthur fueron conectándose cada vez mejor, entre risas, bromas pesadas por parte del estadounidense sobre su ciudad natal y juegos de palabras amorosas, termino enamorándose de él. No se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía, no sabia si sería correspondido, aparte, el expresar sus sentimientos no era algo común en él, siempre le costaba trabajo, por lo que optaba por suprimirlos y disfrazarse con una coraza indiferente ante las emociones. Se podía pensar incluso que al inglés no le agradaba la presencia del rubio ojiazul, pero como dicen "los que se pelean se quieren", estaba más que claro que aquellos se veían más que como amigos.

Así entre un suceso y otro, terminaron siendo novios, ¿Cómo sucedió eso? Pues… nadie lo supo a ciencia cierta, ni siquiera Francis, de un día a otro se habían presentado los dos ante el francés tomados de la mano, cosa que no extraño a Francis, pero si sorprendió un poco, según él, lo que ya se avecinaba ocurriría mínimo, en un plazo d meses más. Ahh… la relación era perfecta, pensaba Arthur. Pasan todo el día juntos, Alfred, despreocupado con sus juegos y emocionantes historias, haciéndolo reír grotescamente. Arthur con su semblante serio siempre protegiendo y corrigiéndolo en todo, entre besos suaves que en unos minutos llegaban a convertirse en apasionadas muestras de afecto, haciendo que el corazón se le saliera del pecho queriéndose fundir con el de el mas alto, prendidos uno del otro, ignorando a la gente pasar por ahí pero; nadie pensó que eso cambiara. Arthur no pensó que en el transcurso de una semana, lo que era "la mejor de sus relaciones "pasaría a ser la "mayor de sus decepciones". La siguiente semana, sería la peor que viviría aun en su corta vida.


End file.
